Lock the Luck
by Black Maya
Summary: Sequel to Annabelle Rae's Athazagoraphobia. "I did not actually give you a choice. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me." -Sumire


**Lock the Luck**

_Black Maya_

Disclaimer: We all know I don't.

Note: _This is a somewhat sequel to_ **Annabelle Rae's** **Athazagoraphobia**_, because I told her to write_ _a sequel, but then I didn't want to trouble her. (But I asked for her permission, okay?)_

Dedicated to_: __**Annabelle Rae**_

Heads up to: Hilaire_, for making me write this in less than three hours, and _AutumnWin-Dow_, for making me laugh in those three hours because of her silly puns!_

* * *

**Kokoro Yome**

He always had the best of luck. He met his love at the age of seven, got the girl of his dreams at the age of eighteen, and got a decent job at the age of twenty.

But those were it.

His luck ran out when he reached the age of twenty-one, the age of when men would have their coming-of-age ceremony, but he didn't because it was a waste of money to celebrate such a cheap event. He already had his girl, didn't he?

Sumire Shouda, his girlfriend, broke up with him. She said that they weren't working out. Yet he never saw the not working out part. They fought, but they made up. They bicker, but they end up laughing. But she wanted someone else, someone much more handsome and more prince-like. She didn't want him, a lowly, pathetic excuse for a human. But he decided to wait, like he always did. He would wait until she would finally come back to him. She left, and so did he.

A week later, he started searching for her. But he couldn't find her anymore. She had left. Left for good. But still, he didn't lose hope. He continued to search, while doing his best in his job.

His bad luck shot up again at the age of twenty-six, his doctor told him that he had a sickness that couldn't be cured. And that he didn't have long to live. He already had a high position in his company, and yet this happened. What did he ever do to deserve this?

At the age of twenty-seven, he heard a knock on the door and when he opened, Sumire was there. He was speechless, unable to breathe. Did she need something? Is she in trouble? In debt, perhaps? When he was about to open his mouth, she looked up at him with those beautiful eyes, wanting for him to look back. That was when he knew; he can't have her back.

She dropped the bomb when she confessed.

"…No shit."

"It's too late now, isn't it?" Her mouth was starting to quiver. She was afraid of what he'd say. He wanted to scream that she wasn't late, she should not go to Germany, and that she should be back in his arms.

"Six years, Sumire," he said instead. She can't have him, a pathetic human. She can't have someone who'd leave her early.

"I know..."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

And everything went downhill from there. His heart pounded erratically as he drove her to the airport. She was pale, and he knew that Sumire was close to breaking to sobs. But he kept himself steady as he pretended not to notice the tears, the quivering lips, and the posture she had. He pretended not to care. He pretended that he didn't love her anymore.

"I guess… I'll see you when I see you?" She looked up, a fake smile present on her face.

He nodded as he patted her head.

"Hey, stop that!" She jokingly hit him on the side.

"Ow! It hurts! The burning pain! The agony! The hurt! My arm has died! My—" He was cut off when he felt her soft lips kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll see you when I see you." Sumire smiled and turned around.

_My love for you still hasn't died. Don't make this hard for me, Sumire… I don't want you to know. You can't know… You can't shed tears for me._

* * *

**Sumire Shouda**

She always had the best of luck. She got the men to drop to their knees. She had everything she wanted. She even had the cutest boy in school, his childhood friend, Kokoro Yome. But well, because she wanted more, she broke up with him. Her luck dropped when she did that. She had another boy to fall for her. But it just didn't feel write when she was with him. All lovey-dovey and more. The boy felt the same, and so they had a mutual break up.

She tried to get back with him after six years. She tried, but he refused. He probably found someone better than her. She went to Germany after their little talk, but she returned. Because she was lonely being alone. When she got back, everyone around her was… awkward.

She asked about how Koko was doing, because that was usually the topic that changed the hearts of the people around her. Their faces went pale, even the ever-great Natsume Hyuuga. Her friends knew something about Koko that she didn't. Especially when Mikan knew and she didn't. She was angry. Furious. Annoyed. Irritated. Sad. Damaged. Bruised. Hurt. They were fixing the documents in the Hyuuga-Nogi Corporation when Mikan slipped. She wasn't happy to know. Her heart dropped; her face went pale.

"What in the name of heavens, are you talking about, Mikan Sakura Hyuuga. Ko-I mean, _Yome_, right, Yome isn't sick. I just met up with him two months ago!"

Mikan frowned. "Natsume told me Koko collapsed! How can you not—"

"Shut it, Hyuuga. He's fine. HE. IS. FINE." Sumire pushed the books hard back in the shelves and moved away from Mikan as fast as possible.

How can Koko be sick? He was smiling! He was joking around—he was avoiding her eyes. No, shit. He wasn't—He can't…

"Fuck!" She screamed. She crouched down and hugged her knees. She wracked her brain for some sort of to do list. She tried to think of what to do—

"Just call him, Shouda." Someone said from behind, causing Sumire to stand up and frown at the person who suggested such an absurd action.

"Why should I, Imai?" Sumire sarcastically asked as she walked past her.

"Because he can die any minute now." And with that Sumire ran off.

* * *

**Koko**

He was seriously pathetic. How could he have made himself collapse from exhaustion? It wasn't like work would make his problems go away.

"Mr. Yome, you have a visitor!" The nurse happily chirped as she dashed in. She smiled in a very teasing manner that annoyed Koko for at least… since she met her.

Koko smiled in the same manner and replied with the same tone she used, "Let her iiii~~~~iiin!"

The nurse chuckled. "Alright, sir. Be ready, because you—"

"Oh my god, you're much worse than Mikan. I'm letting myself in." Someone said from the outside.

That voice. That tone. That pitch.

"Oh! You mean Mrs. Sakura-Hyuuga? She's a real sweetheart!" The nurse smiled and before she could continue, Sumire pushed her out of the door. "I'll come back later to check on Mr. Yome!"

That height. That hair. That color. Those heels. Those eyes.

"Kokoro Yome," she said with a huff.

And suddenly, Koko felt scared. He glanced at the white painted walls that seemed so interesting at that moment. He even saw those ants crawling by the windowsill interesting. The white blanket that covered his legs seemed to do no use, as he felt the piercing glare from his ex-girlfriend. He sat properly on his bed, and looked at her with a faint smile. "What's up?"

"You told me nothing went wrong with our relationship. I told you we had. We established that it was I who went wrong, and I asked you if we can be together again, but you rejected me. I know now that you are sick, but fuck. I still want to be with you," she said in one go.

"… Sumire, you're just acting on a whim. You're just pitying me—"

"As I said, FUCK THAT! I will take care of you, okay? I'm not the best cook but I can at least take care of other household chores and help you! I can be with you when you're sick! Seriously, if you reject me again, and I will seriously throw you off that window!" Sumire taunted as she walked closer to Koko's bed. He saw her face was turning red. "Augh! That's it! You're my boyfriend, alright?!"

"…. _How cute,_" he said when Sumire, with puffed cheeks, stood beside the bed.

"Wha—?" Koko then took that opportunity to pull her down and kissed her.

"Then promise me that you'll marry someone competent when I die." Koko whispered as he pulled her to a hug. He knew that it wasn't the most comfortable position for Sumire, but he needed her to respond.

"… We'll never know. I can't promise you that, Koko." She pulled away from the hug and looked straight to his eyes. "I can't promise you that."

"Sumire."

"Koko."

"Promise me that, then I'll get back with you."

Sumire laughed and then smirked as she looked at him. "I did not actually give you a choice. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me."

"…" Koko dejectedly started waving an imaginary white flag. "You won't really leave me alone, would you?"

Sumire smiled and patted his head. "Nope."

"You're stuck with me, a man with lots of bad luck."

"Then we'll cancel each other out and just receive the good amount of luck!" She smirked as she grabbed his hand and crossed their pinkies.

Koko looked surprised for a bit and then said, "That's so elementary, Permy."

"I know. That's because the next time you'll kiss me will be in our wedding ceremony. Got it, punk?"

"… Riiight."

* * *

_**.End.**_

* * *

_I miss writing for this pairing. Hehe. Oh, and I know. I suck at titles. Sorry bout that. Haha!_

_Review?_

_-Black Maya_

* * *

**March 29, 2013 **


End file.
